


They Met in Chatrooms

by TheCobraOfHell



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Consensual Kink, Gore, Guro, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: Julian finally swallowed his nervousness and decided to meet up with a guy he was talking with over the internet. They met in chatrooms and had quite the time- and of course they can't wait to act it out. (This piece is absolutely gorey with consensual cannibalism)





	They Met in Chatrooms

**Author's Note:**

> For sake of a few story points, Julian's screen name is chattyraven312 and Lucio's screen name is Mercenary4U (Hi yes I'm such a genius haha)

Julian takes a deep breath, sucking in through his teeth before exhaling in a shaky sigh. He's been waiting here for fifteen minutes now, propped against the streetlight and trying to look busy on his phone. Like all of his attempts to bury the awkwardness though, he knew that passersby were glancing at him every now and then, wondering what he was doing. It was 11:57. In three minutes, it would be noon. In three minutes he would meet Mercenary. 

He blinks a few times, closing his eyes for a second before looking back down at his phone. 11:58. He looks up at the sign that read 'Autumn Peaks Resort' and finds his heart ramping up again. Two minutes- and he was just waiting out here. The moment the clock on his phone switched to 11:59, he straightened himself, shook his shoulders, and strode inside. 

Of course, as his personality dictated, the tail of his coat got caught in the revolving door and he struggled for a moment to unfree it. The receptionist glanced at him, looking away as he freed himself and approached the desk. "Do you have a reservation?"

Julian really should have known that he'd be asked this, but of course, it still caught him off guard. "Yes but with a friend of mine. He said he'd meet me here."

"Alright, the lobby is right past these next doors. You can wait there for him." The receptionist gives a wave of her hand just as the phone rings, too distracted to give him much else of a direction. 

But he doesn't need it. Julian nods and goes through the archway to a large gathering area filled with people either checking in or checking out. He nearly gets rammed in the side by a luggage cart before he claims a plush couch, crossing one leg over the other before grabbing his phone and pretending to be busy once again. Between posts on social media, he glances around the lobby and becomes more and more aware of how much he doesn't fit in here. This hotel had a pool, a weight room, a spa area, and a banquet on the weekends for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. 

The last hotel he stayed at merely provided him with a mini fridge- and that was a luxury to him. 

Julian steadies his breath again, the polyester of the couch doing nothing to ease his sweat covered palms. He'd sent his friend a picture of him from two years ago when he finished his core classes- so he should know him on sight, right? By the time 12:05 hits, Julian realizes that he might be a little late and, instead of dawdling, pulls out his shoulder bag and withdraws a small stack of papers. He was a fool, probably, a fool with a crush most likely. Who else screenshots and prints conversations with someone you just swiped right with? Funny enough, as he reads over from most recent to oldest messages, he finds his nerves beginning to ease. He can't wait to hear those words in person. 

"Hey, Chatty Cathy~" Julian's shoulders lock up, but he merely looks over his shoulder at the blonde gentleman that perches behind him. The man is handsome, devilishly so, with high cheeks and naturally narrowed eyes. As he smiles, Julian becomes vaguely aware of how well and natural a smirk could play at the man's lips. "It is Chatty, right?"

Julian swallows, nodding as he folds the papers back up and stuffs them in his pack. "Y-yes. And you're Mercenary..."

"The one and only!" When he extends a hand, Julian takes it in a flimsy hold. "Sorry I'm late- slept a bit longer than I hoped. Want to... chat in my room?"

So he already booked a room, huh? Despite the lump in his throat and the prickle of sweat at the nape of his neck, Julian nods. He was whisked away in an instant, an arm hung around his waist as he's guided up an elevator and down long halls. Mercenary doesn't say anything, and that only makes him feel more nervous. Perhaps the nerves were right to stay poised, as that hand continued to hold him, almost possessively, had been gone for just a moment to push the key card in. The moment the door was shut behind him, he found his back against it and a pair of lips ravaging his own. 

Julian sputtered, the gasp he makes giving an ample opportunity for the man to slip his tongue in. His hands were pinned against the door, easily kept with overwhelming and commanding strength. Overpowering, Julian couldn't even find the words or power to fight the man off. 

And yet- hadn't he asked for this?

When Mercenary pulls away, panting and licking his lips, he lingers before actually letting Julian go. "I'm- hah, I shouldn't have, ah..." He seems to struggle with words as well, hesitating to wipe spit away from his chin. "I shouldn't have done that, I apologize. I should have asked-"

Wow, this man was apologizing? And after such offending position it was, well, strange. Julian swallows, his heart still pounding, ramming hard against his rib cage. "It's okay, it's something to be expected. Especially-" His pause only helps to accent the growing blush on his cheeks and ears. He thinks back to their chatlogs, months worth of conversation after conversation, where they spoke of dreams, their work days, their admirations and adorations and even more. "After everything we've talked about."  
Mercenary raises a brow, a thought seemingly coming to mind quickly as he grins a sly, natural smirk. "What we've talked about, huh? You've been thinking of it too?" 

Oh- Julian almost forgot. They also roleplayed. 

Julian sputtered, his fluster rising once more as Mercenary takes the invitation, drawing close and letting his hands trail up and under his sweater. Although he preferred the promises and sweet, excited words- those early mornings where he couldn't sleep and found only Mercenary to talk to were welcomed too. Filled with stereotypical questions of 'what are you wearing' and 'haha then what' were strangely fulfilling and never failed to leave Julian wanting more. 

But now, in person, it was petrifying. 

"Uhm- w-wait..." Mercenary had only just started sucking a dark bruise into the dip of his throat, but he didn't complain as he pulled back to see Julian properly. "I'm- I don't know if I am- r- ah- ready. I'm sorry."

Mercenary blinks, making a confused and briefly agitated expression before shaking his head and sweetly caressing down the curve of Julian's jaw. "No, don't be sorry. I know we met through those chatrooms and everything but it doesn't mean we have to rush, right?" The way the blonde speaks eases him, makes him believe that the guy was honest. This was the guy he was over the moon for- definitely. He cared. "That and this is our first meeting- I probably screwed up this first encounter, huh?"  
Julian shrugs, although still anxious, was more bashful than anything. "You didn't screw it up. It was nice- really nice. I'm just shy I guess."

"That's okay. I feel like it would be weird if neither of us were shy." The man gives a nearly genuine, kind-hearted smile. "I feel like I should properly wine and dine you before sucking your face anyway, right?" Julian actually laughs, and so does his internet friend. After the laughs die down, Mercenary steps back, holding out a hand until Julian cautiously takes it. In the next moment, he bows and places a brief kiss along the knuckle. "Let's start again- and, how about instead of Mercenary, you call me Lucio. And how about I take you to dinner and treat you for tonight?"

His blush never died, in fact, it flared brighter. Instead of shying away, Julian finds himself smiling, giddy even. He never thought that a raunchy, twisted chatroom would bring him such a gentleman. Perhaps this was all a ruse? A trick to get him to take off all his clothes? Then again, he'd be damned if it wasn't working. "I'd love dinner, and I'd love you to call me Julian."

-

Lucio certainly knew how to treat a man. 

It was Julian's first, proper date (not including his prom date, which we'll forget about for now and forever) and one that he would remember. They explored the town, both of them new to it and like silly tourists as they walked down alleys and sidewalks. Lucio's hand was on Julian's hip the entire time, respectful in just holding and guiding him along. Although guiding and taking direction, Lucio was always kind and attentive. 

Julian loved it. He could feel himself slowly falling further and further into that wooed hole. It seemed to play out exactly like their chatlogs, too perfect to be true, and yet they certainly were. 

He basked in a shower of compliments, hearing everything from the handsome features of his face to the soft, diligent bend of his fingers, to the perfect swirl of colors in his eyes. Should he get used to compliments? Julian, too, basked in the way he was touched. First gentle and respectful, just a hand on his hip, then getting more curious and affectionate. Lucio held his hand, fingers twined and thumbs playing underneath the table as they ordered their food. A foot brushed against his own, knees bumping like playful teenagers might. 

It was stereotypical, and yet, Julian absolutely loved seeing Lucio lean forward, extending a hand and brushing his thumb against one cheek. "Wayward sauce- they should call you Messy Cathy instead. Or would Messy Maddie work better?" The tease was taunting and playful at the same time, although it delved deep into amorous as his thumb lingered, tracing Julian's lips with curious abandonment. 

They parted the moment the Waitress presented their bill and, of course, they laughed it off. As Lucio signed off the bill and set out a tip, Julian spoke in a soft squawk, "I like you, Lucio."

Lucio gave a chuckle, glancing up from the bill. "I like you too, Julian. You're fun to tease~"

Although it made him blush, Julian persisted, his point having not come across. "I mean, I really like you. I... I like you a lot..."

At that, Lucio finally straightened, raising a brow and attention fully presented to his date. "Hum- is that your way of asking to.... head to my room, for the night?" Julian swallows, his nerves having finally begun to die down, and nods. Lucio's grin widens, again, smirking near to devilish standards. "Then let's get going."

-

Julian was sucked up in a whirlwind, his breath sapped away by the coils of nervousness as well as Lucio's lips. Lucio'd been a gentleman this entire time, and he still was. A part of Julian knew that this was because he didn't want to scare him off. Lucio seemed suave and very used to getting what he wants, either with aggressive intent or sly coaxing. Julian found that he didn't quite care if he was being a little coaxed. 

No matter what, a small part of him did want more, and he couldn't deny it. 

He goes pliant in Lucio's grip, letting the older man tug him back and push him to lie down on the mattress. The nerves in him pulsate, going back and forth from tightening to loosening. The only thing that helps him right then is knowing that Lucio would treat him well- otherwise he wouldn't get what he wanted. Lucio seems to obey the thought, barely tugging skin between his teeth in gentle nibbles as he kisses down Julian's throat. Each jab of teeth makes a tremble race up Julian's spine, a mix of fear and arousal pumping through him faster than he can process. 

When Lucio presses a palm to the tent in his pants, Julian can't help a scared sounding gasp and arching into the touch. But Lucio only catches the fear and pulls away without hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"I-!" Julian's hands grab tight at Lucio's shirt, fingers dug into the fabric and intentions unclear to both of them. They both traveled more than a hundred miles to get here, and yet the hesitation was still lingering. He couldn't possibly shove Lucio away now, after everything. He didn't want to be alone with just printed chats to accompany him at night. "It's- nothing-"

Lucio pulls away, perched on his knees as he speaks, "No, it's not nothing. You're still nervous." Julian didn't blame the frustration in the other man's gaze, but just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared. "I'll be slow- I won't do anything you don't want. I'll treat you well, Julian." There was something about the way he spoke that sounded calm but impatient, like coaxing into his grip. 

Julian chewed his lip, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondered exactly what it meant to be treated well under Lucio's hand. "I guess, as long as it's slow, I think I'll be okay." He continues his thought before Lucio can talk over him, hushing the man with a hand tugging on the collar of his shirt. "You'll treat me well though? Eh- ehm- what do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean? I mean that-" And then Lucio stopped, slowly catching up to what Julian means. His smile came back, accompanied by a pleased and excited hum. "I'll touch you slow, inch your tacky sweater up so achingly slow that you wiggle in my grip. I'll kiss every centimeter of your body and leave you with a necklace of hickies." He seemed to act out his promises, slowly but surely, every word he spoke. Lucio leaned in, although not biting quite yet, to leave kisses down the side of Julian's neck, voice now only above a whisper. "And I'll taste every inch of you. God I've had dreams upon dreams of tasting you."

The more Lucio spoke, the heavier Julian's breath became. He had dreams too, wet, filthy imaginations of his Mercenary forcing him open and just taking him without pause. He dreamt of lips wrapped around him and tongue delving, exploring and savoring him for everything he was worth. He thought about it now- he wondered how far Lucio would go. Would he do everything to him? "I've dreamt of it too--" his confession was wrought with arousal, blatant and thick as he parted his legs and rolled his hips up in aimless thrusts. "L-Lucio..."

"Julian." A tug on his hair brings him back, opening eyes that he hadn't realized he closed. Lucio stares down at him, gaze narrowed and expression hardened, commanding yet affectionate. "What do you want me to do to you?"

God, yes, oh yes- he did want more. 

"I want you- I want more, I-" Another tug to his hair makes him hiss, and Julian very quickly whimpers out the last of his confession, "I want you to indulge in me, to take me, and to fuck me. Slow- I want to remember every second of it."

"Do you want me to take care of you?" Lucio's suddenly heavy tone is like a cold shock, a reminder of what's to come. And yet, even with the warning, he couldn't help himself from the desperate 'yes' he gave back. 

-  
Julian hadn't had his first date until a few hours ago- and here he was, fucking on the first date. Talk about escalating quickly. 

Lucio didn't seem to mind though. It occurred to Julian in the midst of a hard tug to his hair and vicious bites to his lips that maybe Lucio actually liked it. Julian didn't know what to ask or what to do- he relied on he guidance that his date gave him, and Lucio was certainly a man who knew how to give orders. He felt guilty upon his own realization because he liked the thought too. 

Just as his bites began to draw blood, Lucio pulled away, bringing with him a disappointed whimper from his submissive counterpart. A hint of red had stained his lips, barely enough to taste as a tongue poked out to gather it. Lucio hummed, a deep rumble of a sound, seemingly pleased with it. "Not yet- not yet. I want to play with you more." As he spoke, a hand wound tighter into auburn locks, again commanding. "Say my name."

"Lucio-" Julian's voice came through as a croak, barely enough strength in him to even roll his tongue. The sharp tug that followed summoned more though, a deep, shocked gasp. 

_"Scream my name."_

"Lucio-!" His scream was rewarded with a deeper, harder thrust, creating a cycle of deepened, sinful thrusts and screams of pleasure. The brush of his cock delving in deep, just the right way, and hard only served to suck out Julian's breath and make him see stars. It felt too early to crumble and yet he couldn't help it. "I can't- keep up..." He was sure that Lucio wouldn't hear him, again, voice so hoarse from screaming.

But he did, and Lucio grunted under his breath before huddling closer, breath landing along the crook of Julian's neck. "What an adorable little virgin you are- scream for me when you cum."

Julian, of course, obeyed quickly, the snap of hips against his own forcing him over the edge and making his entire being lock up and shudder. His voice would certainly give out by morning, his continual screaming certainly having scarred his throat to smithereens. Lucio purred with delight, slowing the rolls of his hips to an eventual stop while Julian melted from his high. 

"You didn't cum."

Julian made the observation soon after his trembles had ended, although eyes still hooded and body still feeling light. But Lucio had been waiting, watching as he'd gone limp, with a fiery and ravenous look in his eyes that Julian was enraptured by. Lucio pauses, eyes dragging, skating over the expanse of skin displayed out for him. But that look was of pure, animalistic hunger- and Julian knew what he was in for. "You're right. I want more- so much more I-" A lick of his lips hesitates his speech, giving into hungry pants. "I want to _feast_ on you."

Oh yes- oh that. It was just like those early mornings, when they'd roleplay darkest, foulest fantasies- and Julian's stomach would tighten and grow warm at the thought. Just like back then, he seemed to alight once more, spurred on, and needy. "Oh yes-"

-

Lucio had felt bored. It was good, surely, but one's satisfaction with sex can only last so long. Why do you think so many people have kinks or fetishes? All in all, this was a kink- or a fetish of sorts- and he wasn't the only one. He wasn't unusual, surely. 

Besides, Julian shared it. 

The first impact was strangely dull, the only sound made by the impalement of his knife being that of a heavy slapping sound. But Julian's gasp and subsequent groan made it better. He didn't even scream, eyes blown wide and jaw dropped as he watches blood bubble past the surface of skin and trail down his navel. Thank god for the morphine he smuggled out along the way.

Lucio shuddered, still straddling Julian's hips but barely moving an inch as the blood trailed lower. He was entranced by it, swaying and spiraling further into his selfish fantasies. He finally moved, fingers dipping into the gathering crimson pools until it coated his digits like finger painting. God, it was almost disturbingly warm and more goopy than he imagined, but he brought it to his lips despite the strangeness and lapped it up for the syrupy goodness it was. Oh how the coppery, velvety taste of fresh blood tasted so magnificent. 

Julian just stared owlishly, not really comprehending what was happening. But straddling him, painfully aroused and slurping up his blood as though it were a delicacy, Lucio was perfectly pleased with indulging himself. The tickles of arousal began coiling in his stomach once more as the sting of torn skin slowly set in. Before he could say anything, his date had reeled back, hands wrapped tight around his butcher's knife once more and lifting it high before bringing it down once more, just an inch below the sternum. It felt like a punch to the gut, one so deep that it made a groan rip from deep in Julian's throat. 

And Lucio just purred back. 

He kept it in, digging the knife deeper and deeper into supple skin. Every added jab made his victim squeeze and shudder, his once heavy groans having died to pitiful, weak whimpers. His movements stalled for only a moment before he dragged the knife down, cutting him open straight down the middle. Sex wasn't nearly as good as this, it could never be.

The knife fell to the floor in a dull thump, having served its purpose. Instead of his continued marveling, Lucio finally caved, gently tracing the edges of the wound he created, spilling more blood only to spread it over pale, quaking flesh and finally poking deft fingers inward. It did, indeed, feel like fingering a virgin, tight and inexplicably warm and gushing. Every push inward gave a horrendous squelching sound and gave way for even more crimson nectar. 

Julian was eerily silent, enthralled with the way his own body made noises for him. It felt sickening, it felt vile, and it felt so inexplicably good. He was vaguely aware of the strain of his own dick, much too interested in the ruts of Lucio's hips as he fingered him. "L...Lucio..." The moment his voice came out, sharp eyes had sent daggers through him, a demand. Despite his weakness, Julian shifted, pressing a hand against his gaping wound before delving down and wrapping around Lucio's cock. 

A hiss pressed past his knitted lips, leaving Lucio looking almost vulnerable. "Hah- yes. God you are so good- such a good fucking meal and- and all for me-" The kiss that met Julian was smothering and powerful, shutting out the desperately pained cries as three fingers rocked in deeper and parted his muscles. All the while, he thrusted into the fist that held him, smearing blood down the shaft of his cock like pleasantly warm lubricant. "Fuck-- god I'm gonna spill. Ngh!"

True to his plea, Lucio came not moments later, spilling his seed all over the wounded and splayed stomach before him. Julian shuddered in turn, heaving a disappointed sigh as he arched his own hips, way too painfully aroused. As the blood on his stomach began to cool, Lucio finally came to, heavy breathed and blown wide eyes. Under his heady gaze, Julian felt small and vulnerable and like prey. "I--please, Lucio- please-"

Lucio pushed himself up, gazing down in near adoration at the mess of blood, semen and torn flesh. "Please, hmm? How'd you like me to eat you out, my beautiful little morsel?" Before an answer was even given, Lucio was crawling down, fingers parting masses of flesh before he nuzzled close and licked inward. Julian whimpered, legs drifting open and giving the smallest jerks upward. It took an effort to even breathe, the pain, although so fantastically good, was weakening and powerful. Lucio feasted further, face smothered in muscle, blood, and guts. He gnawed at flesh, drinking in the blood that flooded his mouth and tugged on the sheathes of peritoneum. 

"Mmnn- mn Lucio- I'm-" Julian's pants were loud, filled with every bit of effort he could muster, hips rocking up and desperately trying to rub the arch of his cock against anything. Lucio bit harder, canines tears into folds and legitimately growling as he pulled back, tears open the flesh that kept organs in tact. One tactful press of a palm against his cock was all it took for Julian to tumble, his seed coating his gut and stomach in a greater mess. 

Eventually, Lucio gave into mercy and relaxed his jaw with slobbering pants. His expression was murderous, blood coating everything from his chin to his cheeks, even teeth stained red. But that murderous expression was more than just a mask. 

Julian gave shaky, shivery breaths, just barely catching the sight of his date leaning away to grab the once forgotten knife. "Lucio, what are you-"

"Shh-" Lucio flashed a menacing grin, proud and mighty and in charge. "I'm still hungry." One of his hands slapped hard over Julian's gaping mouth while the other gripped tight on his knife, raising it and jabbing it down in fluid, calculated strokes. The struggles of his prey grew violent, convulsing under the weight and hold of his attacker. He soon sputtered though, the eventual tears in his throat spewing, choking on blood and spit and tears of fright. 

Lucio was jittery, excitement and exhilaration coursing through him even as his victim slowly grew limp. The stench of blood was assaulting to the senses, a reminder of exactly what had happened. He knew a part of him should have felt guilty, but try as he may, not a bone in his body regretted what he had done. The only feeling he could register was hunger. 

It was always hunger.


End file.
